


Heat and Humidity

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Nerd Castiel, Sexual Tension, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stuck going to spend time with the Novak family at their cabin during Summer. He's pissed. Castiel and him never get along. How is he going to spend a week in the middle of the woods with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Humidity

“Mom, why do we have to go anyway?” Dean whines from the backseat of the car. “I’m 17, shouldn’t I get the choice of staying at home?” 

“Dean, I promised Chuck we would join his family on the summer trip.” Mary sighs, “You can talk to Castiel, he in the same year as you.” 

“Yeah, he’s the snarky kid who thinks he’s smarter than everyone.” Dean scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Seriously, we aren’t friends and we will never be friends.” 

“Why don’t you try?” Mary urges. She takes a turn up a dirt road that leads into the woods. 

“Yeah, right.” Sam snickers. “They would never get along if they were stuck on an island.” 

“See, Mom!” Dean exclaims, “Even Sammy agrees with me.” 

“Sam, don’t encourage him.” She scolds and picks up her phone. “Can you call Chuck and tell him that we’re almost there?” 

With that, Dean groans out loud and slouches on the seat. Listening to Sam talk to Chuck on the phone makes him feel even worse. This isn’t how he wanted to spend the beginning of his summer. He wanted to sleep in, watch some Netflix, maybe go to that beach party Bela Talbot was hosting. But instead, he’s in the car going up into the middle of the goddamn forest to share a cabin with none other than Castiel Novak. 

Sure, he was hot but he was still a dick. Walked around in those sweater vests with black-rimmed glasses. He wasn’t supposed to be a dick; he was supposed to be a nerd. Dean, the quarterback, was supposed to be cool and everyone was supposed to grovel at his feet. But instead, Castiel and his stupid khakis were attracting all the girls. 

“Dean!” Sam yells from the front seat. “We’re here!” 

Groaning, he looks outside and sees pine. That’s all there is. Pine and more pine. He swears that he’s never going to go into a forest ever again in his lifetime. Sliding out of his seat, he opens the door to fresh air and bugs. Holy shit, he just walked into a swarm of mosquitoes. Scrambling, Dean runs away and trips over a protruding tree branch, falling right into someone’s arms but the weight was too much for them to handle and the both went down to the ground. 

“Dean!” The voice gasps loudly. He’s notice that voice anywhere. Castiel. Of course, he’s fall right onto Castiel. 

Be cool. That’s what he had to do. Dean slides up slightly and places his elbows on both sides of Castiel’s head. His expression was a sight. Bright blue eyes wide and magnified by his glasses and his pink chapped lips were parted forming the letter O. 

“So, come here often?” Dean smirks. 

Castiel composes his face and frowns. He tries to push Dean off of him but he wouldn’t budge. His effort just made Dean’s smile even wider and his eyes twinkle with mischief. Bark was digging into the back of his polo and he could feel a rock right on the base of his back. With a long and frustrated sigh, he bangs his head back on the ground and winces when he hits a small pebble. 

“Woah, buddy.” Dean laughs, “Don’t hurt yourself.” 

“Dean. Get. Off. Me.” Castiel enunciates every word. 

“Oh, no.” Dean mocks and wiggles to get even more comfortable. “I think I’m good here.” 

“I swear to God, if you don’t get up, I’m going to throw your mattress in the lake.” Castiel taunts with a glare to emphasize it. 

“Well, nothing stops me from doing the same to yours.” Dean taunts back. 

“Dean, please.” Castiel groans pitifully. 

“Well, since you said please…” Dean offers, “I’ll get off if you give me a kiss.” 

Castiel freezes from his struggle to get Dean off. He stares right into Dean’s eyes in disbelief. 

“A…kiss?” Castiel asks uncertainly. 

“Yep. Let me explain.” Dean teases, “Your lips touch my lips and then I get off you.” 

Dean, himself, doesn’t even know why he’s doing this. Is it the lack of chick’s he’s going to miss kissing this vacation? Is it his stupid feelings he feels for Castiel and his efforts for pushing them down just flew out the window? It doesn’t matter now because his offer is out there and he’s got Castiel pinned down in the middle of the flipping forest. 

Thirty seconds go by and Castiel is still looking up at Dean in horror. It finally dawns on Dean that maybe Castiel doesn’t see anything in him. Maybe he should forget it and just get off. Maybe even run and jump into the lake because this was embarrassing as hell. 

In the middle of Dean’s thought, a pair of soft lips surprises him. Castiel was kissing him. Cas was kissing him. Holy shit. His lips are soft. Before he could kiss him back, Cas pulls away. A blush was painted on his cheeks and he worries his bottom lip as he tries not to look at Dean’s face. 

“Your lips are soft.” Dean whispers. 

“What?” Cas questions. 

“Soft.” Dean repeats. “Your lips are soft.” 

“Oh.” 

Both of them stay still, looking at each other. Their eyes keep contact except for a few times both look down at the other’s lips wondering if they should kiss again. The rest of the world was just white noise. The trees, the birds, the sounds of Mary and Chuck talking in the background with Alfie running around in circles, it was nothing to Dean and Castiel. 

“Dean?” Sam asks. “Castiel?” 

Surprised, Dean scrambles off Cas and pulls him up too. They both look at Sam with wide eyes. Sam raises his eyebrow and smirks. Before any of them have a chance to explain themselves, Sam points to the cabin and gestures them to follow. 

*** 

It’s been 4 hours. Four excruciating painful hours of Dean and Cas staring at each other while they all set up the cabin. It was Sam who called it quits once Alfie starts crying because he wants to go out to the lake. It was about 4:00pm, Chuck starts to work on the barbeque and Mary is sitting on the beach with a book and an eye on Alfie. Sam is at the fire pit gathering rocks and firewood for tonight’s s’mores. But the sight that Dean liked was Cas. He sat on the dock with his feet dangling over the edge, his toes just slightly dipped in the water. And he has a book on his lap, as he made a scrunch-y face when his glasses start to slide off. 

Walking up on to the dock, Dean slips off his shirt and leaves his flip-flops on the wood. Sneaking a look at Cas, he realizes he was so engrossed in his book that he didn’t even notice Dean standing right next to him. A mischievous smile sneaks on to Dean’s face, he leans down and snatches Cas’s book from his lap. Cas stiffens up and snaps his head up, looking up at Dean holding the book over his head. 

“Dean, give me back my book.” Cas sighs and extends his arm up. Dean notices the wide eyes that wander along his torso and his Adam’s apple moving as he gulps. 

“Dude, it’s summertime. You always have your nose in a book.” He retaliates; it would be awesome if he could see the body underneath that polo cause if it is half as amazing as his face, Dean’s sure he’ll die. 

“Dean, please just give my book back.” Cas says as he slowly gets up. 

“Nope.” Dean stays firm on his stance. “Come on, go for a swim with me.” 

“Dean, I swear to God, give me back my book or I’m going to…” Cas’s threat dissolves as Dean leans in and kisses him. 

It was just a peck. Dean didn’t know why he did it. Cas was trying to look dangerous but he just looked cute. He wanted to kiss that cute expression and he did. It’s Cas’s fault. The kiss he gave earlier that day was still in Dean’s memory. He wanted to feel those lips on his lips again. 

“Dean…” Cas gasps before leaning in for another kiss. 

Dean drops the book onto the dock and grabs Cas by the waist and pulls him in. Licking Cas’s bottom lip, Dean sucks on it. Cas, in return, opens up his mouth, letting Dean explore all he wants. Hands roam around as Dean lift’s Cas’s shirt. He trails his lips up Cas’s jaw. 

“Wanna go swimming?” Dean murmurs around the shell of Cas’s ear. 

“As long as we can do this in the water.” Cas pulls away and takes his glasses off and places them on the book that’s on the deck. He pulls his polo shirt off and reaches up to Dean, giving him another peck on his lips. “Catch me if you can.” 

Dean’s paralyzed. Cas is beautiful. He’s soft. He has these beautiful small love handles that he can’t wait kissing and digging his fingers into them. Watching Cas jump into the lake, he follows right after wanting to catch him because damn, he wants to make out with him for the rest of his life. He doesn’t know what happened to the rivalry between them. Was there a rivalry? Were they just incredibly stupid because they essentially bullied each other for the reason that they were hiding their crushes? 

Dean doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t care as he grabs Cas by his waist again and goes back to kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
